Siobhan's Memories
by Siobhan O'Connell
Summary: Siobhan from the Irish Coven was a fiesty Irish-Catholic girl, that was before a monster turned her in to a killer. This is her story of survival. MATURE READING 18 CONTENT Please feel free to leave a comment xxx
1. The Emerald Isle

The Emerald Isle

Apr. 29th, 2010 at 6:40 PM

I was 21 years old when the Gorta Mór (Potato Famine) of the Emerald Isle struck in the year of 1845. The memories are hazy, as it has been a while since I was actually there. But I will tell you all I can remember, so you can know my story.

From an early age, I can remember if I thought really hard about things sometimes, the situation would normally be turned in my favour. I convinced myself it was good luck and a coincidence.

We didn't have much as children, so materialistic things were never in abundance, we didn't know any different, so our plain clothes, did the jobs they were supposed to do, we ate what we had when we had it. I was working on my father's Potato Farm, to harvest more crop to bring more money in for my family.

We were a rather large family, as they were in those days, as the Infant mortality rate was phenomenally high. My parents Padraig (pronounced Paw-rig) and Meave (Pronounced Mee-ve) were the greatest contrast in human beings you could ever meet. My father was a rare breed. He very rarely struck us, preferring the "I am disappointed in you, get out of my sight" approach, which was unheard of. My mother was the typical Matriarch. Her flame red hair, matched a fiery temper. We did not cross my mother, as if we did we would have the paddle. I hated that thing with a passion. Many a time my rear was paddled bright red, so sore I couldn't sit down for a week. I was as feisty as my mother, which as you can imagine caused a lot of arguments. I was the eldest of my brother's and sister's, being Catholics, large family's were the norm. I am not saying I had favourites, as I loved them all very deeply, but I was closer to my brother Conor than I was to the others, he was 20. To them I was a nicer version of my mother. Conor had a passion for dog's, he loved dog's, and they seemed to love him, they would follow him home. Family life was pleasant enough, but hard work. We weren't hungry, but we had to work hard for what we had. My father as I mentioned before was a Potato Farmer, had a fair bit of land, but we all chipped in to help him. My mother stayed home and looked after the bairns as women did in those days.

It wasn't until I had gone through my transformation and lived for a few hundred years that I found out that our family name O'Connell, actually means "As strong as a wolf" which is why I have a ring with a wolf on it. Every century, I get it remade in the strongest metal, well it seems fitting somehow. The name Conor also means "Hound Lover", which is strange, it often makes me think, did he grow into his name, or did my parents know something. Anyway, I digress.

One morning as my father, my brother and I walked over to our potato fields, we got on to the subject of how arid the land looked, and that we were worried about the crop we were going to produce that year. What we didn't know at the time was that it would be the start of decades of misery and poverty. I would only suffer the famine for another 6 months. I would be living by another means.


	2. My Personal Heaven and Hell

My Personal Heaven and Hell

Apr. 29th, 2010 at 6:41 PM

This for some reason is one memory I have no problem recalling. Here it is.

It was a Sunday in the middle of October, there was frost on the ground and a wicked wind chill, my family and I were coming home from Mass, shawls donned our shoulders and our hair blowing behind us like a burning flag. My sister Saoirse (pronounced Sear-sha) was about 4, and was busy toddling up the road towards the house, when she pointed to something in the tree line besides our house. I saw the figure, he was tall, handsome and had extremely pale skin. I instantly thought, he must be a laird, as the richer families of our island didn't work in the fields so never experienced the browning of the skin, The worker's paint, they used to call it where we lived. The men would walk around with their shirts off in the summer and all the girls would be drooling over them, was quite pathetic. Saoirse was giggling away to herself as we came level to this handsome creature. I was drawn to his eyes, and noticed that they were redder than the flames of hell the priest had spoken about in mass. An uneasy feeling settled in my stomach, but everyone of my family seemed to adore him. His name was Dairmuid (pronounced Deer-mid), his voice sounded so smooth, it was enchanting. My family was completely enthralled with this stranger. I admit, I did like his clothes, and the northern drawl he had in his accent. He spoke to my mother and father in private about taking my hand in marriage, as he had seen me from afar and thought I would look fine on his arm and in his home. My father took me to one side and explained all this, asked me if I was happy to go with the man, that he seemed legit and my father had his word as a gentleman that I would be kept safe and treated like royalty. I fell in love with the notion and agreed. The gentleman's only stipulation was that I were to leave with him that night, and we would set sale for America the next day. I was told not to bother packing, as I would have a new wardrobe bought for me. It was that simple line, a whole new wardrobe for myself, that for me sealed the deal. I knew how expensive clothes were, as I had always made my own, but to have a whole wardrobe full of dresses for me, I couldn't wait.

I kissed my family goodbye, promising them I would write every week.

I walked down the road, tears wetting my cheeks and neck, Dairmuid put his arm around me to comfort me sobs, he was cold, unbelievably cold. I can remember shivering under his arm. As we got to the end of the road there was a horse and carriage waiting for us, why it hadn't come up to the house I am still unsure of to this date. Dairmuid held my hand and helped me into the carriage, then pulled himself into it. We sat down and started talking about our new life together.

Dairmuid was a landowner in American but had been living in Ireland for many years now. He came from a wealthy background. His mother, father and sibling had all died several years before, in a horrific fire. I didn't ask for any more information about the incident, as it seemed rude. Nothing that concerned me. As the carriage continued to our destination he offered me cold meats and vegetables. I proper meal, I agreed and remember not tasting anything that delicious before. The pepper and salt were subtle and accentuated the taste of the boiled ham. This would be the last time I ever ate food.

I was offered wine of a ridiculous vintage, I didn't enjoy the taste, it reminded me of the sacramental wine in mass, but it did make the carriage sway a little. It made my eyelids droopy and I asked Dairmuid if he would mind if I closed my eyes. He put his arm around me again, and I shivered and went to sleep.

I woke up in a very plush bed, silk and satin everywhere. I was wearing nothing, and could feel cold sensation all over my body. The shock made me squirm, Dairmuid whispered in my ear "This is our eternity, welcome to my world".

The romanticism of the moment, made me relax and I started to enjoy his touch. One hand was caressing my hair, the other slowly tracing the lines of my body. Neckline, collarbone, breast, stomach, hip, leg. Every time his cold hand went near my "Forbidden" parts, I could feel a heat burning inside, that I had never felt before. I was a virgin, and I knew that was about to be taken, and I wanted to give it. I tried to push my lips to his neck and started kissing his jaw line, his long dark curls framing his face smelt of Rosemary. He returned the kisses, first on my forehead, then on my cheek, then my neck. The tension between us mounting.

He pulled himself on top of me, his solid muscles cold against my now flaming skin. He started kissing my breasts, nibbling on my nipples, licking them in turn as quiet moans escaped my lips. Embarrassed that the inhuman sound that had escaped my lips, I giggled nervously. Dairmuid intensified his foreplay. As he moved his hands to my hips, all I could do was lay there. Grinding himself into me, to show me he was pleased with my form. Feeling him there like that, made the fire inside burn harder. I could feel my legs parting all by themselves.

Instantly, Dairmuid responded, he put his hand on my special place.

"This is called a Vagina, this is going to give you a world of pleasure" tracing the lips with his cold fingers, I moaned in pleasure, feeling his fingers getting closer and closer to the burning that was inside me, I moved closer to his hand, silently urging his fingers to go to wherever the burning was. They did, and there was pain, only slight pain, but I can remember crying.

"Don't be alarmed my sweet, this will get better" changing his position so he was knelt beside my hip, his left hand fondling my breast as his right hand played with my vagina. He turned his hand and started to slid it inside, I was now hot and very wet. I could feel a pressure on the front wall of my insides, I instantly moaned and writhed as his hand slowly manipulated a special part of me I had never felt before. The urge to push against him was unbelievable, I thought my parts were going to explode, he started stroking faster and faster. A scream left my mouth, I was now too far into whatever was happening to care about my embarrassment. The contrast of cold and heat was immense. Just as I was about to scream again, he stopped.

"Huh? Wha?"

"Now it's your turn" I was confused, what did he want me to do? I understood as soon as he rolled over and I saw his manhood standing proudly.

I placed my hands on his member and started stroking, as I did this, he pulled me around so my vagina was hovering over his face, I felt his tongue on me and I understood the next part.

As my hands moved up and down his shaft, I placed my hot mouth on his cold, rock-hard member. I heard him growl as I slowly moved my mouth up and down, paying close attention to not be messy, I licked from the bottom up and deliberately focused on the head, and sucked. I felt his groin pushing towards my mouth, I obliged his need to be deeper in me and I pushed my head down as far as it would go.

Once again, Dairmuid responded, his fingers were inside me again, tickling that magic spot, whilst his tongue licked another part of me, I thought I was going to start floating. Then I remembered his penis in my hand. I went about licking and sucking with a ferocity that mirrored his actions on my body.

The panting was hard, growls and moans escaping the other, as our bodies writhed together.

Then it stopped, before I could ask why, I was under him, my legs on his shoulders, as he slowly pushed his member in.

"Oh" was all I could manage to say, he started slowly, looking down at me with what can only be described as loving in his deep scarlet eyes, I could only close my eyes, and moan with pleasure. My legs were moved to his waist, as he lifted me up with such an ease, that it were as if I was a feather to him and led me off the bed, walked to the wall and pushed me against the wall. It seemed that his every move was so contrived as if he were trying is hardest to let his inhibitions go, but to do so without hurting me in the process. The penetration grew faster and harder, the cold fighting the ever increasing heat. His hands on my breasts, his mouth kissing and biting my neck, I could feel climax coming, as could he, my legs tightened around him as I squealed. Just as I screamed in delight, I felt pain in my neck, turned on even more I ground my hips into him harder, he pushed in to me, then I felt the burning.

I screamed in pain, a completely different type of burning to before, this one wasn't nice. I cried to Dairmuid for help, as I closed, my eyes, and writhed against the white hot glass shooting through my body. I felt him place me back on to what I can only assume was the bed, and leave. I didn't hear the door close, but I was too busy concentrating on my battle with the fire. It was like being stabbed with a million hot pokers, all over my skin and body. I tried to convince myself that this would end, but every time I thought the burning was fading it would intensify all over again.

As soon as my every cell was on fire, it went black. Everything burned, but in blackness. I screamed Dairmuid's name, screamed for my father, screamed for my soul!

I don't know how long I was like this for, but when I noticed the burning was receding to just my throat, I tried to open my eyes. The world I saw was to amaze me.


	3. The New World

The New World

Apr. 29th, 2010 at 8:57 PM

I blinked several times trying to figure out where I was. The curtains gently flapping in the wind, the birds chirping happily in the trees outside and the sound of children playing in the street. I could hear the rustling of clothes, and turned my head to where the rustling was coming from.

Dairmuid was sat in a chair in the corner of the room smiling at me.

"Hello there, my darling" He said as he stood up and made his way across the room. My eyes followed his every move, so graceful, yet so quick. He was sat on the bed in seconds.

Stroking my hair, with his hand, which was now much warmer than before, he leant forward and kissed my lips ever so softly.

"I am sorry for tormenting you that way, it was the only way I could do it. How I stopped though is beyond me. You look beautiful."

I remembered no-one had ever called me beautiful and I laughed nervously as he studied my body. He beckoned me out of the bed to look at myself in the mirror. I slowly pulled the sheets back on the bed, and slid my legs out. I put my feet gently on the ground and could feel every strand of the expensive woollen carpet under my feet bending under my weight. As I stood up, there was a strange feeling inside me, I stood tall, turned around and picked up the undergarments that had been left on the bed for me. I stepped into the corset and Dairmuid pulled it tight, this was the time I noticed I didn't have to hold my breathe. I slipped the dress over my head feeling the divine fabric as I straightened it out. Feeling confident of how I looked in my attire, I walked slowly over to the mirror.

I cocked an eyebrow, this must have been a trick, there was no way that stunning creature in the mirror with a gorgeous emerald silk gown on was me. It couldn't be. I wasn't pretty. I winked, the image winked back. I turned to Dairmuid and smiled through a puzzled look on my face and confusion in my eyes.

"What am I, what's happened?" Dairmuid held me, and kissed my cheek,

"Are you thirsty?" He said, changing the subject and as soon as he mentioned the word thirst, my throat flamed up, the heat and searing pain I had felt while lying on the bed in blackness, returned to just my throat. The desire to quench the burning started to cloud every judgement and thought I had.

"Y..y...yes" I croaked.

"Follow me, my darling". I did as he said and followed him down the ornate staircase into the kitchen. A young girl, no older than 15 was working at the table peeling potatoes, she smiled at me, as I passed through.

Dairmuid opened the heavy oak kitchen door out to the courtyard.

"Run with me" I followed his swift movements through the fields and into the surrounding trees. I ran with an ease that seemed so natural to me, everything racing past me. Everything was so clear, I didn't have to think about crashing into a tree, my body seemed to respond to the images that were flying by in my head. We ran up the mountain and came to a sudden stop at the peak. I could see my Ireland, all of it. She was beautiful. I could see a little village in a valley across the way. Dairmuid seemed to sense my thought and ran towards it, I started to follow him, but my own urges and instincts began to kick in. I could hear the fluttering of many heartbeats and the thirst tightening it's grip around my throat. A growl rumbled it's way from my stomach as I raced towards the village. I stopped about 20 yards from the village, as a particular scent drew me to my prey.

This particular scent peaked my thirst even more. I followed my nose and my senses and it led me to a farm worker, he was about 25 years old, he had dirty blonde hair, and a cheeky grin. He saw me coming, and winked at me. I was to busy gazing at his throat to hear the comment that came out of his mouth, but it was bad enough for Dairmuid to race to his side and put his hand over his mouth. I walked casually up to the lad and smiled what I hoped was a "regret" smile, leaned forward kissed his neck and then sank my teeth in to his burning skin. Feeling the warmth of the pulsating blood as it coursed it's way down my throat was such a tremendous relief. The fire that was burning in my throat calmed for a second. I kept drinking and it wasn't until Dairmuid put his hand on me, that I realised I had drained the poor boy of his life source. Compassion overwhelmed as I felt for the poor lad's family and friends, I couldn't just leave his body here, we now had to find a way to dispose of the body. After much arguing over how he would be disposed, we buried him and marked his grave with a cross, we continued the hunt for more food. It was a quest we continued until the thirst in my throat was quenched. The sun began to rise, and we started back towards the manor.

As we walked through the door, the girl in the kitchen looked at me and smiled. The absence of the fluttering in her chest, told me she was one of us.

"Hello, I'm Niamh, how are you? in her thick southern irish accent. Ebony black hair lining her face.

"I'm Siobhan, and I think I'm fine, although I'm not sure" Feeling a hand in my hand, I turned to Dairmuid and smiled.

"We have a few things to talk about my dear." I sighed as he spoke and followed him back into the main house.


	4. The Reasoning

Reasoning

May. 2nd, 2010 at 8:24 PM

As we sat in the large living room, sumptuous fabrics lining the furniture a fire blazing for effect in the grand fireplace. Dairmuid held my hand and looked deep into my eyes.

"Do you have any questions for me?" Instantly my head was running a hundred miles an hour, searching for the questions I had while my skin and body was on fire.

"What was that? What was the burning? Why so much pain? Why did you? How could you?" I was hoping my face was portraying pain and disbelief but I couldn't be sure of anything. Dairmuid put his hand on me, his warmth a complete contrast to the cold I felt before the fire.

"Siobhan, I will start with what I know. I have turned you into a Vampire." He sat there quietly waiting for me to take in his information. Having never heard the word Vampire before I was unaware as to what one of these creatures was. I never even knew things like this existed. I knew about Hell Fire and Damnation from Church on a Sunday. Now I was living it, I had gone through the flames of Hell and have come out the other side of it a perfect instinctive killer. Thinking back to my first kill that quenched the burning thirst in my throat.

"But why? Why did you do it to me!" Anger rising in my voice, irritation no longer a feeling within me. I wanted to rip my creator apart. The urge was getting strong, I could feel myself flexing my hands, wanting to pull his limbs off and burn them.

"Siobhan, listen to me, calm down, I will answer your questions, but you have to calm down. I chose you, as I believe we could be mates for all eternity. Together our bodies entwined and completely in love. I needed you to fall for me first though, that is why I proposed to you. I need you, you don't know how long I have been watching you from afar." He said hurriedly, "I first saw you working your father's fields. It was 2 years ago, so you were.."

He paused looking at me, waiting for me to fill in the gaps.

"I was 18 years old, why didn't you approach me then?"

"Because, my dear Siobhan, if you met me at 18, would you have loved me? Would you have wanted to be with a killer for all eternity?"

Looking back to my now hazy former life, I tried to remember how feisty I was, how adamant I was that I was not going to marry for anything less than love. Would I have been able to love this sparkling killer? That I couldn't answer, the rage within me, was not being quenched by the answers Dairmuid was giving me.

"I might have" Being the only answer I could force through my tensed lips.

"No my dear, you wouldn't have, you were so gripped by the hands of the church, that if I walked into your life and dazzled you in a way that only our kind could, chances are that you would have banished me to hell, and I would have had you for dinner!"

At this attempt of humour, I felt a growl bubbling up within me, as it escaped my lips, Dairmuid instantly pulled a defensive position against me. "I'm not lying to you, in the years, decades that we will have together it would be pointless me lying to you to start with. This is what I am, what you are. We are killers. We feed on the blood of humans, and you were the human I fell in love with. The colour of your hair, your green eyes,"

With him mentioning my green eyes, the growl resurfaced, knowing my eyes were currently scarlet red because he decided he couldn't live without me.

"The way you were with your siblings, you were so caring and and soft towards them, I wanted you in my life. I had to have you in my life, but not as a human. I didn't know how strong my resolve was and I didn't really want to test it. I am weak, as much as I wanted you, I couldn't risk it with you being human, you had to be a vampire, and this was the only way I could do it." His face was pleading with me, trying to connect with the little bit of compassion that I had left, and he was failing. I was forming a plan in my head, I was not about to be anyone's possession because they wanted me to be.

"What are the benefits of being a Vampire?" I spat the words with as much venom as I could. Dairmuid looked at me apologetically.

"I truly am sorry sweetheart, for it was the only way I knew how to have you. For the first year or so, you will be stronger than any vampire out there, your skin is as hard as diamonds, and you will sparkle like one. It's why in most cultures we are known as Night Walkers. Some of our kind prefer to go out at night, where as others will go out during the day, but only when it's overcast." Out of the whole sentence, the only thing that kept repeating over and over in my mind was that I was now stronger than most vampires.

"Ok, if that is true, what can kill us?" This was the only question that needed answering. Dairmuid looked at me, questioning the very words that had come out of my mouth.

"There are several ways, but the most effective way, that would be de-capitation. I have only ever seen it done a few times, and it is permanently effective."

I smiled at his answer and nodded. Knowing my plan would now work.


	5. The Test

The Test

May. 3rd, 2010 at 12:32 AM

Standing up I placed my hands on my hips, I winked at him, as he sat in the high backed chair.

"You'd better help me out of this then" pulling the many under skirts of my dress up, showing him my ankle, bringing them further up to my knee. Dairmuid raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Well, who'd have thought you were like that?" He stayed sitting, obviously impressed with my newly found confidence. I walked slowly over to him, lifting the skirts up to my waist. I sat on his lap laying the skirts over us. The emerald satin rustling between us, as we leaned into each other and kissed. The passion between us was intense and our hands were heading towards places that had only been explored as a human. He started tugging at my over skirt, pulling it over my head. As our faces met under the fabric, we kissed again. Tongues massaging each other. Remembering I didn't have to come up for air any more, our lips were interlocked and his hands were undoing my corset and undergarments. As my breasts fell free of my corset, he moved his lips and began kissing and licking my nipples.

The pleasure was making my head spin, I can feel my hands moving of their own accord, tracing his shape under his clothes and making their way down to his breeches. Undoing the buttons, I can feel him waiting for me.

I couldn't be bothered to waste time with playing. I wanted him then.

I straddled him whilst on the chair, making him gasp as my wetness surrounded him. Dairmuid seemed to sense my urgency. Responding by tearing the last of my clothing off. Being naked whilst on his lap, he looked me up and down.

"You approve of me then? I don't disappoint" I purred, grinding into him. I got my answer as he thrust up to meet me mid grind. A growl escaped his lips, as he placed his hands on my hips, digging his nails in. Pulling me on to him harder and faster. Rocking in synchronisation, with a quickening speed. I began listening to his growls every time I rocked out of pattern, changing things slightly, It amused me that Dairmuid liked being in control. Taking the situation out of his authority, I climbed off him and grinned. Walking over and standing up against the ceiling to floor windows, the claret red velvet curtains framing my now dazzling white form. A snarl left his tongue,

"Siobhan, do you like to play games?" He stood up and stripped the rest of his clothes off. His statuesque form would have taken my breath away, the chiselled jaw line, sculpted chest and six-pack. He would have made any of the girls in my village drool for him, and he was mine. I was going to enjoy this. Raising my hand I beckoned him over, tracing my curves with my finger.

"Come on then, come and get it!" Within seconds he was chest to chest with me. His hands on my sides, he lifted me up, I obliged and wrapped my legs around him. The last time I was like this I was human. I could feel the anger building inside me, like a race with my internal desire. I remembered how delicate he had been with me in my human form, this time he wasn't as so careful. He slammed me up against the wall, making the glass shake in the window frame. Pushing himself inside me, another gasp left my lips, as his hands wound themselves tightly around my waist. His kisses were hot and urgent against the skin on my neck. I ran my fingers down his back, dragging them as they went. The pain seemed to intensify his pleasure. Knowing this was a now a tool to me, I bit his neck, not enough to break the skin, but hard enough to hurt him. Dairmuid obviously turned on by my actions began thrusting harder, making sure with every thrust that he shook the wall behind me. A deep growl started bubbling it's way up from the depth's of my throat, I pushed against him, arching my back against the wall. Dairmuid responded by intensifying his thrusts, forgetting about being gentle completely.

I placed my two hands behind me and pushed us away from the wall, Dairmuid spun around as we fell towards the bed. I re-positioned myself so I was straddling him on the bed. It was his turn to arch his back, as I began rocking back and forth on him, grinding myself as I did so. The growls and moans that came from his lips made me move faster. I leant towards him, kissing his neck and chest, then his lips, lingering as I forced my tongue in to his mouth massaging his tongue as I continued to rock on his member. Dairmuid started writhing beneath me, his hands not knowing where to go on my body. As his writhing intensified, I shifted position in to a squat over him, and began bouncing up and down on him, panting as I did so. Dairmuid put on hand on my hip and the other on my sensitive part and he began massaging it as I slowed my movements to a slow slide up and down his shaft, so I could enjoy the heightened sensation I was now beginning to feel. The floaty feeling came back, I could feel the pressure building within me, the urge to scream on the tip of my tongue. As I started to moan, in my own throes of pleasure, Dairmuid sat up, so I was now sat in his lap. We pushed against each other, trying to make our body's become one. The scream increasing it's urge to be released. Dairmuid wrapped his muscular arms around my slender torso and pulled me into him as hard as he could, I knew he had climaxed, as soon as I knew this, I could release myself. The scream came out, and the pressure kept building, I arched my back against his arms, throwing my head back as Dairmuid mirrored my actions by placing his arms up my back and his hands on my shoulders. Kissing my neck as he leant towards me, pushing himself into me, making sure I got my moment too. As the pressure was released, I smiled, pulling myself upright again. I looked into Dairmuid's eyes,

"Will it always be like this?"

"Yes, my dear, always. Just not as rough next time" He laughed a hearty laugh, and we held each other in a loving embrace just waiting for the sunlight to come up again, so we could begin the charade of human life.


	6. On His Arm

On His Arm

May. 3rd, 2010 at 8:17 PM

As the sun streamed through the bedroom window, I was watching the particles of dust that lit up like little stars in the light.

"Is that what we look like in the sun?" My question had obviously knocked Dairmuid off guard. He sat up and looked at me, confusion etched on his face.

"Look like what?"

I pointed to the suns rays pouring through the window pane highlighting every speck of dust that floated through its beams. Dairmuid pushed himself away from me, and slid off the bed, walking over to the window. Staying just out of reach of the rays, he looked at me and smiled. His hands stroking the velvet drapes that had framed me so well the previous night.

"Are you ready for this?" I smiled and nodded, I needed to see what we were, what was this creature that I had been transformed into? As Dairmuid stepped into the beam, the sun bounced off his skin. He hadn't been lying about the diamonds. He was beautiful. I caught my breath, (well, would have if I was breathing) and sighed. The diamond skin accentuated all his curves and muscles, every inch of him sparkled like the Queen of England's Jewel room. I can remember I had to physically shut my mouth, as it was gaping open. Dairmuid's expression changed from indifference to shock.

"What's the matter?" A note of worry tinting the smooth chime of his voice. I looked up at his perfect form shimmering in the sunlight before me, how would I compete with that? How could I be stronger than that? Dairmuid, who was now scared my silence was a sign that something was seriously wrong, had crossed the bedroom in a split second and was sitting on the edge of the bed. His hand stroking my hair in an attempt to calm whatever fear he thought had gripped me. I looked into his eyes, and smiled at him as pleasantly as I could.

"Do I sparkle like that?" The disbelief evident in my voice.

"Yes my love, you do." Dairmuid looked at me with a hooded gaze, doubting my insecurities.

"Come with me, let me show you something" He lifted me off the bed, stood me in the suns beams and turned. When I looked back he had picked up a very heavy ornate oak full-length mirror and had placed one side of the window, so it didn't block the stream of light. I couldn't bring myself to look at the mirror. My eyes were closed, I could feel a pair of hands on my face and I knew Dairmuid was stood in front of me. I opened my eyes, and was instantly met with his chest, I could see the sun bouncing of his back and making him sparkle. His hand moved from my cheek to my chin, as it lifted my head up towards his.

"Listen Siobhan, you are the most beautiful vision I have ever seen in my life. If looking at you in the sunlight now, can make me love what we are, then you are the best blessing to me than the world it's self." I could feel myself being wooed by him, and I couldn't let myself fall for him. I was not a possession, whether he loved me or not. I looked straight through him, as though he weren't there, preparing for the stand-off with the mirror. Dairmuid stepped out of the way, as he moved the sun poured over his shoulder straight into my face. I looked at the mirror and could feel my jaw dropping as it did when I saw Dairmuid. Shock is not a word I could use. I was looking at my reflection and I was dumbfounded. Beauty like this wasn't possessed by people like me. A plain Irish Catholic girl, who worked hard, didn't play at all and was far from being experienced in the ways of the world, was now stood in front of this antique mirror contemplating an eternity as this dazzling but murderous creature.

"Dairmuid, how long will I be like this?" I turned to Dairmuid who was sat behind me in the high-backed chair. I stalked my way over, with the intention of burying my face into his chest. I didn't want this, I didn't want to be a killer. I didn't have a choice. I was a Vampire, whether I liked it or not. That decision was taken from me by this very selfish man.

Dairmuid stayed still, seeing I was coming towards him. "Siobhan, you have to listen to me, we are beautiful creatures, we can let our bodies entwine forever now." This was not the answer I wanted to come from his lips. A vicious fire was burning inside and I could feel myself growling at Dairmuid. As the anger grew, I couldn't contain myself. Everything was snowballing inside me and turning everything in a ball of pure rage. I threw myself at Dairmuid from across the room. "What the hell do you mean, Beautiful Creatures? A peacock is a beautiful creature; a kitten is a beautiful creature. WE are dazzling monsters." I screamed at him. As I came level with Dairmuid, his hand came straight out and took it's place around my throat. "Listen to me My Love,' His entire demeanour changed. `I am your creator, and you will give me the respect I deserve. Regardless of what you are capable of, I will always be stronger than you. If you leave me, I will find you. I will hunt you down and kill you. You are now mine. You best be dealing with this and fast!" The sudden turn in his behaviour shocked me like nothing had ever done before in my life. What was with the sudden change? "Dairmuid, what are you talking about, I wouldn't leave you." I said quickly, hoping this would quench the flames of his anger. This was going to be a very volatile relationship. "Good, as long as you know you can't." He sneered in my face. Being the feisty woman that I am, I laughed. I didn't like being challenged. Apparently, neither did Dairmuid. He pounced on me, snarl ripping through his teeth. "Listen to me, you little bitch, you are mine now, and if you think you can get away with anything short of lady-like behaviour, you best be thinking again!" "Thinking again,' I screamed in his face, my temper now matching his. `You listen to me, I am who I am, and neither you nor anybody else is not going to change that. You got me, you changed me, and you deal with me as I am, temper and all. Or heaven, no sorry, that doesn't exist, HELL help me, I will rip you limb from limb, right now!" Dairmuid stood his ground, insolence glittering his eyes, as his skin did in the sunlight. Teeth bared still growling, I swung my hand for his face. An air splitting crack broke the silence. Dairmuid's eyes snapped towards me, pure evil in them. He put his hand around my throat and started pushing me towards to the bed. "That will be the last time you ever strike me, girl." The patronising tone in his voice as he spat the word "girl" hurt me. I looked at him with pleading in my eyes, hoping he would see the begging behind them. He didn't. Tightening his grip, his face was now inches from mine, I remember being thankful I didn't breathe any more. I put my hands on his chest and walked them over his shoulders. "Ok, my love, I am yours" As soon as these words were said my brain went into overdrive. Now all I had to do was work out how to do it all.


End file.
